


Twelve

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Kurt, Crying, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Dalton!Kurt, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Open Relationships, Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, The making of a slut, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Kurt hadn't been lying when he told his teacher, Mr Smythe, he had been with twelve boys before him.This is a detailed description of those encounters.





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [Detention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170413), but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Each chapter will detail a different partner of Kurt's, and their sexual activity will vary each chapter. The tags will be updated as we go along.
> 
> Only the first chapter contains non/dub con, however Kurt is a freshman in high school, and won't be older than a junior by the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lucas fucked me in the lacrosse equipment store.”

Kurt had never gotten detention before.

He wasn’t a perfect student, but he generally stuck to the rules and kept his nose down. He was at Dalton on a scholarship, so knew he needed to keep his grades up and behavioural infringements down. He wasn’t about to do anything that would jeopardise that.

Which was why him getting detention because he’d forgotten to do some homework rattled him so much.

He was still adamant that their algebra teacher hadn’t been clear when their deadline was but, faced with the fact that everyone else in the class had completed theirs on time, there wasn’t really room for an argument from Kurt.

As a result of his lack of attention, Kurt found himself heading for the lacrosse equipment store. He had been expecting to complete the detention in a classroom completing the forgotten homework, but apparently, his teacher had other plans.

Lucas Jones, a Senior and Dalton’s head boy, was waiting for Kurt outside. He was wearing a friendly smile and holding a set of keys in his hand.

“Hey, Kurt,” Lucas greeted, surprising Kurt a little. He didn’t think the older student would have known his name, since he was still a Freshman. “I didn’t believe it when Travis said you had detention tonight.”

At least that explained how Lucas knew who Kurt was; their teacher had given him the heads up. That made more sense.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, trying to feign feeling calm in front of Lucas. He didn’t want the older student to realise how distraught he was at being unjustly punished (at least, as far as Kurt was concerned).

Using the keys in his hand, Lucas turned and unlocked the store behind him. “You’re going to be cataloguing the equipment for the team,” he told Kurt over his shoulder and pushed the sliding door open. “Don’t worry though, I’ll help,” he added with a grin.

Kurt couldn’t help returning the smile and felt some of the anxiety he had been feeling draining from him. He could see why Lucas had been made head boy; he was pretty good at making other students feel calm under pressure.

Together, they stepped into the storeroom, with the door sliding closed behind them with a click. Inside, the room looked like a scene from one of Kurt’s worst nightmares. He was by no means a complete neat freak, but he still liked things to be neat and tidy. The storeroom was nowhere near either of those. It looked as though the Lacrosse team had simply thrown in their equipment without a care in the world.

“This is going to take forever,” Kurt couldn’t help grumbling to himself with a dismal shake of his head.

Beside him, Lucas chuckled. “I’ve done this a few times,” he assured Kurt. “Trust me, it looks worse than it is.”

Kurt doubted that was true, but he didn’t call Lucas on his lies. He was clearly trying to make Kurt feel better about the situation he had found himself in.

The further into the room they got, the more Kurt realised that Lucas had been telling the truth. Cataloguing the balls, sticks and kits began to feel strangely therapeutic and Kurt was starting to enjoy spending his time doing something different.

He was just reaching across a pile of crashmats which, he was sure, didn’t have anything to do with lacrosse, when he felt something press against his back. Belatedly, he realised it was Lucas who had abandoned his task across the room.

“Lucas?” Kurt was embarrassed to say that his voice squeaked in surprise at the action from the head boy.

Lucas hummed under his breath even as he pressed harder against Kurt’s back. “Do you have any idea how attractive you are, Kurt?” he whispered, pressing his lips to the side of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt’s eyes widened at the question and he laughed nervously, even at the shiver that was sent down his spine at the feel of lips against his neck.

When he didn’t say anything, Lucas made a disagreeing noise against his skin. “You are,” he reiterated. “I’ve wanted you since you moved to Dalton.”

Against his back, Lucas rolled his hips and Kurt bit back a groan when he realised that he could feel something against his ass that could only be the older teenager’s erection.

“Lucas,” Kurt gasped, attempting to wriggle out from underneath Lucas’s grip. “You can’t do this…”

The other was too strong for Kurt to fully get away from him. What made it worse was that Kurt couldn’t decide whether he wanted to get away from Lucas, or not.

“Shh,” Lucas cooed, pressing a firmer kiss against Kurt’s neck. “Don’t worry. No one’s going to disturb us; I locked the door as soon as we got here.”

Kurt felt a flare of panic flash through him, which briefly overrode the heat that had been building in the pit of his stomach. “Let me go,” he said, his voice shaky as he restarted his efforts to push Lucas away.

Lucas, however, was going nowhere. “Aw, come on, Kurt,” he pleaded, dropping his hands to Kurt’s hips to hold him in place. “Don’t you want to feel good?”

“Not with you,” Kurt insisted, trying to pry the hands away but it did no good. Lucas’s grip was tight enough that Kurt was sure he was going to leave bruises. He was going nowhere.

“Please don’t,” Kurt resorted to begging, even as he admitted defeat and surrendered to Lucas.

Lucas shushed him again and his grip loosened up on Kurt’s hips, although he did squeeze them a little when Kurt tried to move. A silent warning that Kurt wasn’t going to win, and he was to do as he was told.

A warning that Kurt wasn’t stupid enough to ignore.

“You really are so beautiful,” Lucas whispered, releasing Kurt’s hips completely and sliding his hands around the front. His fingers deftly unfastened the belt holding up Kurt’s slacks, and Lucas pushed the material away to reveal Kurt’s underwear.

“Hmmm,” Lucas mused out loud when he saw that Kurt was wearing plain black briefs. “I always had you pegged for a panties kind of guy.”

Kurt felt a flush cover him at Lucas’s words. He didn’t want to admit that he had toyed with the fantasy of dressing up in fancy underwear. He wasn’t going to tell Lucas that he’d already figured him out.

Lucas’s hand slipped across Kurt’s crotch and Kurt couldn’t help himself giving a quiet groan at the feeling.

“Please,” Kurt begged, tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. “Don’t. I’ve never…”

The hands on him paused at Kurt’s words and, for a brief, foolish moment, he thought that Lucas was going to listen to him. Instead, he groaned loudly in Kurt’s ear and his hand clenched around the bulge in Kurt’s underwear.

“How is that even possible?” Lucas whispered; disbelief obvious in his voice. “There’s got to be at least a dozen guys in this school desperate to get their hands on this ass.”

To reiterate his words, Lucas’s hands slid down the back of Kurt’s underwear and grabbed at the globes of his ass, forcing Kurt to have to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning.

He desperately wanted to hate what Lucas was doing to him, but he couldn’t stop the way his teenage body reacted to the ministrations and how good it felt to have someone else’s hand on him.

Even if he didn’t want it there.

Giving up the fight completely, Kurt let his body relax against the crash mats he was being pressed against and the reaction from Lucas was immediate. When he realised that Kurt wasn’t going to fight him anymore, Lucas took a minute step back, giving Kurt some room to breathe.

This time, Kurt was under no illusions that Lucas was going to stop and didn’t even attempt to move or run away from the other.

Lucas’s deft hands pushed Kurt’s slacks and underwear down in one movement, exposing his ass to the head boy’s greedy gaze. Kurt shivered as the cool air of the storeroom licked against his skin, and despite the fear he could feel coursing through his body, he felt his cock began to twitch between his legs.

“So beautiful,” Lucas repeated his earlier praise, his voice little more than a whisper as he ran a hand over the ass displayed in front of him.

Over his shoulder, Kurt could see movement and he turned his head even more, just in time to see Lucas sink to his knees behind him, bringing his other hand up to cup Kurt’s left ass cheek.

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as he realised what was about to happen. Surely there was no way Lucas was going to do what it looked like. Kurt had read about people who liked to do _that,_ but he’d never thought it was something people really did in real life.

He groaned lowly when Lucas pulled apart Kurt’s ass cheeks and leant forward, swiping his tongue against Kurt’s exposed hole. Kurt scrabbled about to find something in front of him to hold on to. He felt like his knees were going to give out underneath him.

With his lips pressed against Kurt’s ass hole, Lucas’s chuckle seemed to resonate up Kurt’s spine. The muffled moan from Kurt seemed to spur him on. Kurt’s mouth fell open in surprise when Lucas’s tongue stopped swirling his hole before he felt something press against it insistently.

Kurt quickly realised what Lucas was planning on doing and felt his cock drip at the thought. Behind him, Lucas didn’t pause as he continued to push his tongue further into Kurt’s body.

“Fuck,” Kurt groaned, letting his head fall forward and his eyes flicker closed. Subconsciously, he tried to widen his legs to give Lucas better access but growled a little when he remembered that his trousers were still pooled around his ankles.

The frustrated growl seemed to get Lucas’s attention and he pulled away from Kurt’s ass with an obscene squelching noise that made Kurt’s cock jump.

“I knew you’d taste delicious,” Lucas whispered, running the pads of both his thumbs against Kurt’s wet entrance. “I can’t wait to feel this wrapped around my cock.”

A bolt of fear rushed through Kurt, but it was quickly chased away by the primal side of his brain. The one that Lucas had convinced was feeling good and didn’t want him to stop.

When he didn’t get a further argument from Kurt, Lucas chuckled and pulled his hands away completely. Kurt whined and Lucas laughed again. “Calm down,” he soothed, pressing his lips against Kurt’s ass cheek in a reassuring kiss. “I’m just getting some lube. Wouldn’t want to damage this piece of artwork.”

There was a rustle of material and the pop of a lid opening before the smell of strawberry filled the immediate area. Kurt knew right then that he wouldn’t be able to eat the fruit again without getting hard.

He gasped in surprise when a cold, wet finger pressed against his hole. “I know,” Lucas soothed, running his free hand up the back of Kurt’s thigh. “I should have warmed it up. I’m sorry.”

Lucas’s finger slowly breached Kurt’s hole and he bit back a groan. Before Lucas’s tongue, Kurt had never had anything inside his body, and it was hard to resist the urge to push the weird intrusion out.

As the finger slowly inched its way into Kurt’s body, Lucas pressed his mouth against Kurt’s left ass cheek. Kurt could feel him sucking the skin there as he moved his finger back and forth. Sharp teeth nipped at his skin, surprising Kurt so much that he barely felt a second finger sliding alongside the first.

“Please,” Kurt begged. Unlike before, there was no request for Lucas to stop. He wanted the opposite. Wanted Lucas to continue what he was doing; wanted more.

He felt Lucas smile against his skin as he continued sucking a hickey on Kurt’s ass cheek. His fingers were pumping in and out of his body at a methodical pace that wasn’t fast enough for Kurt’s liking. He wanted more and moaned loudly to make sure Lucas knew that.

The addition of a third finger was a welcome relief and Kurt’s fingers gripped tightly at the corner of the mats as he was stretched further than he ever had been in his life.

Seemingly satisfied with his job, Lucas pulled his lips away from Kurt’s ass, before bringing his free hand around to stroke Kurt’s hard, leaking cock. The feeling of the other teenager’s rough hand against his cock was too much for Kurt’s virgin body, and it only took two strokes for him to reach completion, spilling come over both Lucas’s hand and the mats he was slumped against.

“Oh god,” Kurt moaned, out of embarrassment rather than pleasure as he realised what had happened. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. He didn’t want Lucas to stop because Kurt hadn’t been able to keep control of himself.

Behind him, he felt Lucas get to his feet even as he never stopped pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt’s body. “Hey,” Lucas soothed, pressing against Kurt’s side. “Don’t apologise.” He brought his hand up, cum feeling sticky against Kurt’s skin as Lucas turned his face so they could look at each other.

“You just needed something to take the edge off,” Lucas continued. “I promise, that won’t be the first orgasm you have.”

He leant closer and pressed his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt was sure he should be disgusted that Lucas was kissing him considering what he had just done, but when their tongues tangled messily, he found that he didn’t care one bit.

Lucas continued kissing him for what felt like forever, his tongue and fingers pushing into Kurt’s mouth and ass in alternating rhythms, making Kurt’s spent cock begin to twitch again.

Kurt groaned against Lucas’s mouth when the older teenager pulled his fingers from his body. “No, please,” he begged, reaching around so he could grab hold of Lucas’s wrist.

“Calm down, baby,” Lucas whispered, dropping a kiss against Kurt’s shoulder. “I just can’t wait any more for this amazing ass.”

He tugged his wrist free from Kurt’s grip and gave himself enough strokes to coat his cock in lube. Carefully, he lined himself up with Kurt’s fluttering hole before pausing again. “I need you to take a deep breath in for me gorgeous,” he said softly.

Kurt’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he felt his cock wilt a little with nerves, but he did as Lucas instructed. As he breathed in, Kurt felt the head of Lucas’s cock breach his entrance slowly. Despite the preparation by Lucas, it still hurt, and Kurt couldn’t help letting out a pained scream as he slumped down onto the mats.

Behind him, Lucas let out a sympathetic sound and ran his hand up Kurt’s side. “I know, baby,” he murmured, even as he continued to inch his way into Kurt’s body. “You’re doing so well. Feel so good for me.”

Kurt couldn’t help preening under the praise from Lucas and he felt his body relax enough for Lucas to slide fully into his body, where he paused to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” Lucas breathed, pressing his still clothed chest against Kurt’s back.

Neither of them moved or spoke as Lucas let Kurt get used to the feel of a cock inside him for the first time. He could hear Lucas panting in his ear, and goosebumps trailed over his skin as Lucas ran a hand up Kurt’s shirt to trail the tips of his fingers around a nipple.

Eventually, Lucas started to get impatient and began to slowly rotate his hips, drawing a pleasurable gasp from Kurt. The younger teenager pressed back against Lucas, trying to entice him into moving.

Lucas slowly pulled his hips back, sliding his cock almost completely from Kurt’s body. When only the tip remained inside, he canted his hips forward and ploughed his cock back inside.

Kurt moaned and brought his hand up, burying his fingers in Lucas’s brown hair as he let his head loll back against the other’s shoulder.

Lips landed on Kurt’s neck where Lucas immediately began sucking a hickey against the skin there to match the one on Kurt’s ass. Kurt felt lost in sensation and he felt his cock, now harder than it had been before, dripping fluid as Lucas fucked his ass.

Kurt had jerked off before, imagining what it would feel like to have a lover take him, but what Lucas was doing to his body then surpassed all expectations. He might not have originally wanted to lose his virginity in a lacrosse storeroom, but Kurt knew at that moment that he was done saving himself for marriage.

He loved sex and wanted to get more of it. He didn’t even care if that was with Lucas, or one of the dozen other people Lucas was convinced wanted to plough his ass.

Having come to the blissful realisation that he was made to be fucked; Kurt began pressing back against Lucas with a renewed vigour.

“Fuck me,” Kurt half begged, half ordered in Lucas’s ear. He tightened his grip on the head boy’s hair and roughly pushed himself back against the cock in his ass.

If Lucas was surprised by Kurt’s sudden change in attitude, he didn’t show it. He did, however, increase the pace of his thrusts, drawing groaning pants and moans from Kurt which echoed his own.

Lucas’s hand curled around Kurt’s cock, stroking firmly in time with the thrusts of his cock into Kurt’s body.

Kurt was getting closer to his second orgasm of the day, and he was determined to take Lucas over the edge with him. With a smirk, Kurt clenched his ass muscles around Lucas’s cock, pulling a drawn-out groan from the teenager fucking him.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Lucas growled, his hips snapping forward almost violently at the action. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna blow my load.”

Over his shoulder, Kurt grinned and clenched again. “That’s the point,” he stated.

He dropped his right hand down, curling his fist around his cock and intertwining his fingers with Lucas’s. “Come on, Jones,” Kurt goaded, moving Lucas’s hand up and down on his cock. “You promised me another orgasm.”

Behind him, Lucas chuckled, and the pace of his thrusts increased once more. Fucking into Kurt harder than he had been since their encounter began. In front of them, the crash mats creaked loudly, almost drowning out their moans and the sound of skin sliding against skin. The precum and lube in Kurt’s ass made a wet, squelching sound with every movement Lucas made and it made Kurt’s stomach flip with arousal.

Kurt briefly wondered if the room they were in was soundproof, but he quickly decided he didn’t care if anyone was listening on the other side.

As far as he was concerned, if there was anyone there, they could fuck him after Lucas was done.

The thought of having one cock after another up his ass was enough for Kurt to lose control and he came with an arching of his back and a moan of Lucas’s name on his lips.

Lucas’s movements stalled for a brief second. Then, he thrust into Kurt’s body four more times, before he gave one final push and filled Kurt’s body with his cum. As he came, he sank his teeth into Kurt’s shoulder in a way that was certain to leave a mark.

Neither of them spoke as they fell forward against the crash mats. Lucas was panting in Kurt’s ear, mirroring the ragged breaths coming from the younger teenager.

Kurt could feel Lucas’s soft cock sliding from his body. Some of Lucas’s cum dripped from his body when his entrance was no longer plugged, and Kurt groaned at the feeling.

Lucas pulled back a little and Kurt saw him glance down. “You look so good with my cum dripping from your ass, baby,” he whispered.

Without warning, Lucas slipped two fingers into Kurt’s loose hole. Before he could enjoy it too much, Lucas pulled away and lifted the hands to Kurt’s lips. Kurt didn’t even hesitate to open his mouth and suck the cum soaked fingers inside.

The cum tasted weird and a little salty, but still made Kurt’s spent cock twitch to remind him it was still there. He knew then that he wanted his belly filled with cum as soon as possible.

He swirled his tongue around the digits and grinned a little as he saw arousal flaring in Lucas’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Lucas groaned. “You have an amazing mouth as well.”

Kurt pulled back, grinned wolfishly at Lucas. “Feel like showing me what to do with it?” he asked.

Without waiting for another word from Lucas, Kurt slid to his knees, ready to continue his education.


	2. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I rode Marcus’s cock in the library."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.

The library was almost deserted when Kurt arrived for a study session, but he wasn’t surprised considering it was Saturday morning.

It was weird, but Kurt much preferred to study at the weekend rather than during the week. There were too many distractions during the week, and Kurt found it hard to focus. It didn’t help that Lucas was intent in making sure Kurt’s sexual education continued, and he reguarly fucked Kurt after debate  class on a Wednesday afternoon; and whenever the urge struck.

Seriously, between Lucas’s libido and his classes, Kurt barely had any time for himself.

Kurt found a nice quiet corner and dropped his backpack on to the table, before moving away to look for the tome he would need to complete his history essay.

The book was well worn but Kurt wasn’t surprised; all the students in his glass likely had the same idea, he was just one of the last people to complete the task.

When he returned to his table, he felt irritation swell inside him as he saw there was someone sitting at the table, next to the spot Kurt had claimed as his own. Despite knowing that the library was intended for use by every student, Kurt still felt pissed that Marcus had chosen to invade his private space when the rest of the library was empty.

Kurt scowled and stalked over to the table, dropping the heavy book down against the top and making Marcus jump.

“Kurt!” he exclaimed, his voice sounding loud in the otherwise silence of the room. “There you are.”

The scowl didn’t move from Kurt’s face and he folded his arms across his chest. “Yes,” he agreed. “But why are _you_ here? There’s an entire library for you to sit in.”

Marcus looked confused for a second. “I know, but you’re over _here_.” Kurt continued looking at him with a blank expression. “Lucas said you would be.”

That one sentence was enough for Kurt to realise exactly what the real reason was for Marcus’s appearance in the library. The thought that Lucas had _told_ someone they were fucking should have pissed Kurt off, but it did the opposite. If he were being honest, he wasn’t even surprised; they were roommates, of course Lucas was going to brag about his conquests to Marcus.

A flush of heat rushed through Kurt and he slowly unfurled his arms as he took a step closer to Marcus. “Did he?” he purred, moving around the table like a tiger circling his prey.

Marcus’s blue eyes followed his every movement and Kurt saw him swallow thickly. “He said you were always up for a good fucking,” he said bluntly, making Kurt chortle with laughter.

At that moment, Kurt knew he had a choice to make. He could tell Marcus to mind his own business and get lost, or he could go along with the game Marcus was playing and get himself off in the process.

“He was right.” Instead of sitting in the seat he had claimed, Kurt slid into Marcus’s lap, facing the table. “But I have homework to do.”

The senior’s hands landed on Kurt’s hips, holding him in place and Kurt could feel that Marcus was already hard against his ass. “I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your education,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt grinned widely and reached for his folder. After spending the last few months being fucked by Lucas, he was an expert at multitasking when lust was coursing through his body, so he wasn’t worried he wouldn’t be able to do both things.

“You can’t fuck me if I’m fully clothed,” Kurt pointed out matter-of-factly, not looking back as he pulled a pencil from his bag and flicked open the book he had collected.

There was a low groan from Marcus, and he released Kurt’s hips to move his hands to the zipper on Kurt’s slacks. Kurt found himself holding his breath as he waited for Marcus to see what he was wearing underneath.

Follow a discussion with Lucas after that day in the lacrosse storeroom, Kurt had bought a wide variety of sexy underwear and now wore a gorgeous pair of silky panties every day. Lucas had talked him into buying a bra as well, but Kurt hadn’t been brave enough to wear that under his uniform yet.

Right then, Kurt was currently wearing a red g-string with a small peephole at the front. It barely contained his _soft_ cock and was already struggling to house his quickly hardening one.

He could tell the moment Marcus had seen the underwear by the drawn in breath he took in response.

“Are you wearing _panties_?” Marcus croaked, the cock against Kurt’s back hardening marginally.

Kurt smirked, deciding quickly that he was going to try something he had always been turned on by but never brave enough to ask Lucas for. He wasn’t even sure he could think of Lucas like that and still find him sexy. “Do you like them? They’re all for you…” he paused dramatically, before adding, “Daddy.”

There was silence after his words and Kurt had a horrible feeling that he had fucked up. Just as he turned his head to better see Marcus’s expression, the other teenager surged forward. He pressed their lips together in a rough kiss that made Kurt’s knees feel weak despite being sat down. It wasn’t comfortable, the angle of Kurt’s neck prevented it, but it still turned him on.

“You’re such a good little boy,” Marcus breathed against Kurt’s lips when he pulled away enough to let him breathe. “Dressing up all pretty for daddy.”

Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed at the onslaught of emotion rushing through him at Marcus’s words. He had always thought daddy play was hot, but to hear Marcus say the words had him almost coming in his pants in a way he hadn’t since his first time with Lucas.

He grinned widely at Marcus before turning back to his homework. With a smirk, he shuffled his hips about to press back against Marcus’s cock. “This essay is really boring, Daddy,” Kurt complaining, a pout playing on his face. He never stopped moving in Marcus’s lap.

Behind him, Marcus hummed sympathetically. “I know, baby. But you have to finish it if you don’t want to be punished like a naughty boy.” He pressed the palm of his hand against Kurt’s crotch, where his cock was now insistently standing to attention beneath the silk.

Kurt drew in a fake-horrified gasp and shook his head. “I don’t want to be punished,” he whimpered.

Marcus pressed his lips against Kurt’s neck. “You won’t be if you finish your essay right, sweetheart.”

Despite his earlier cockiness that he could multitask, Kurt found it hard to force himself to do his work. Marcus wasn’t making it any easier. His right hand was busy massaging Kurt’s cock through his underwear, which was currently sporting a wet spot that was getting bigger with each minute.

Kurt was at the end of his third paragraph when Marcus’s patience apparently reached the end. The hand on his cock stalled, and Kurt couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping at the lack of attention he was being given.

“Daddy?” he asked softly, turning his head to look at Marcus.

Marcus’s eyes were almost completely black from lust and when he spoke, his voice was rougher than Kurt had ever heard it, sending a shiver down Kurt’s spine. “Can I fuck you, baby?” he asked, running his index finger along the crease of Kurt’s leg where it met his hip.

“Here?” Kurt couldn’t help squeaking in surprise at the question. A bit of fondling was one thing, but Kurt was loud during sex; he couldn’t imagine Marcus fucking him and not getting caught.

“Right here,” Marcus agreed with a nod of his head. “You still have homework to finish,” he reminded Kurt when the other teenager didn’t immediately speak.

It took a moment for the meaning behind his words to sink into the fog that had started to come over Kurt’s brain. When it did, he grinned widely and nodded his head. “I do a lot of work to do,” he whispered.

Marcus grinned and surged upward, easily sliding his tongue into Kurt’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

“We need lube,” Marcus murmured against Kurt’s lips.

A smirk flickered across Kurt’s lips and he shook his head. “We kinda don’t,” he argued. “But I have some in my bag.” He leant forward, reaching for his bag and purposely pushing more of his ass back against Marcus’s clothed cock, making Marcus groan at the friction.

“Why don’t we need lube?” Marcus asked. “I’m not going to hurt you, baby.”

Kurt offered him a smile and kissed him sweetly. “I know you wouldn’t do that, Daddy. But I’m not going to tell you; it’s a surprise.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly for Kurt to say more. When he didn’t, he let out a long breath. “If you’re sure,” he said slowly.

He nodded his head and turned back to his work, pretending to pull his attention away from Marcus. The older man lightly tapped his hand against Kurt’s hip. “Lift your hips, baby boy,” he requested, which Kurt was quick to comply with.

As Kurt raised himself off his lap, Marcus slipped his slacks and underwear down to Kurt’s mid-thigh. Marcus’s own slacks felt slightly rough against the naked skin of Kurt’s ass, and that only added to the sensation that they were doing something forbidden in public.

Marcus reached between their bodies and Kurt heard a zipper being pushed down before he felt a hard cock pressing insistently against his ass and lower back. “Fuck,” Marcus groaned, stroking his own cock a few times to take the edge off. “Can you feel how hard you make me?” he placed his hands on Kurt’s hips and dragged him back more.

Kurt’s hands paused over his page and he rolled his hips, pulling a low moan from Marcus. “You feel amazing,” he said. “But please don’t tease. I need your cock in me, Daddy.”

There was a chuckle from behind him and Marcus trailed his fingers over Kurt’s naked cock. “Well, when my baby boy asks so sweetly, how could I possibly say no?”

Sure hands slipped across Kurt’s ass; deft fingers sliding between his ass cheeks. As soon as they reached Kurt’s hole, Marcus drew in a gasp and his hand stilled, making Kurt smirk.

“Did you find my surprise, Daddy?” he asked, turning his head to flutter his eyelashes at Marcus.

Marcus opened his mouth, before snapping it closed and swallowing thickly. “Is that… Baby, are you wearing a plug?”

He was. Since Lucas had introduced Kurt to the delights of sex, Kurt had quickly discovered that Lucas was horny most of the time. Kurt had lost count of the number of times Lucas had all but ambushed Kurt between classes, wanting some release. After wasted more than enough valuable time on preparation, Kurt had started to wear a plug on the days he knew his and Lucas’s paths were going to cross.

Kurt had found that he liked the sensation of being plugged so much that he’d occasionally started wearing one on the days he wouldn’t see Lucas. Today just happened to be one of those days.

“I wanted to be ready for you, Daddy,” Kurt told Marcus simply.

He felt a pair of lips press against his neck and couldn’t help thinking that the two roommates he had slept with had a thing for Kurt’s neck.

Marcus’s fingers were shaking a little as he tried to grasp at the base of the plug, but he quickly recovered and pulled the sex toy slowly from Kurt’s body. Kurt whined low in protest as the feeling of being stuff disappeared along with the plug, leaving his hole fluttering as it tried to find something to fill the void left behind.

“This is a pretty big plug, baby,” Marcus breathed in awe and Kurt turned his head to see him running his fingers over the plug.

“I like to be stuffed to the brim,” Kurt replied in the same matter-of-fact way Marcus had used earlier.

A surprised chuckle escaped Marcus and he shook his head. “Well, we better get you filled up again, hadn’t we?”

He reached out, placing the plug in Kurt’s bag where it was on the table. Part of Kurt was glad he didn’t leave it out in case someone came by, but the rest of him wanted to see how people would react to it. He was sure it would be incredibly obviously Kurt was getting his ass fucked regardless; a little discretion with the plug wasn’t going to change that.

Marcus reached around Kurt with both arms, encircling him in a tight grip for a moment as he uncapped the small tube of lube. He squirted a small amount onto his fingers before he reached back down between their bodies.

With the plug’s earlier assistance, two fingers slid easily into Kurt’s hole. “You’re so wet, baby,” Marcus breathed in Kurt’s ear, giving up all pretence of foreplay and pumping his fingers into Kurt’s body.

Kurt too gave up all pretence of trying to do his homework and dropped the pencil onto the table in front of him. “It’s all for you, Daddy. You make my pussy drip,” he whispered, letting his head fall back against Marcus’s shoulder.

Marcus curled his fingers, stroking Kurt’s insides deliciously before he added a third finger. “Such a good boy; saying all these nice things to daddy.” He twisted his wrist as he pushed his hand further into Kurt’s body, making the younger teenager arch his back at the sensation.

He continued pumping into Kurt’s body, not letting up despite the hard cock Kurt could feel straining against his ass. It wasn’t long before Kurt was panting at the sensation.

“Please,” Kurt begged, forgetting that they were in public and he should probably keep quiet. He was too far gone to care about what could happen if they got caught. “Daddy… Please…. I need your cock.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg for me, baby boy.” Marcus groaned low in his throat as he pulled his hand from Kurt’s ass.

He didn’t waste any time teasing Kurt. Marcus simply stroked his cock a few times to spread the remaining lube, before he lined up with Kurt’s entrance.

Marcus was a little thicker than Lucas, Kurt noticed as he slowly became more and more impaled on his cock. The extra stretch burned a little, but not enough to make Kurt’s now unattended cock wilt in pain.

Kurt reached down to take himself in hand but was immediately swatted away by Marcus. “Only daddy is allowed to play with your cock, baby,” he said sternly, sending shivers down Kurt’s spine. “And, right now, I want to play with your pussy.”

He whimpered in response to the words. His fingers curled around the edge of the table when he was fully impaled on Marcus’s cock. There was no other movement and his own cock throbbed between his legs, begging Kurt to stroke himself to completion.

Kurt was almost reaching for it when he remembered what Marcus had instructed. He kept his hands clutched on top of the table.

Marcus placed his hands on Kurt’s hips and slowly lifted the younger teenager halfway off his cock. “Feel so good,” he groaned, pulling Kurt back down.

Kurt groaned in response and ground his hips down harder against Marcus’s cock. “Please, Daddy,” he begged, his fingers clawing at the tabletop in desperation. “Please touch me.”

Hands slid underneath Kurt’s shirt and he growled softly. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he snapped in irritation. Marcus pinched his nipple painfully and Kurt let out a quiet cry. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he quickly apologised, knowing the punishment was because he had been cheeky.

Marcus huffed sympathetically and soothingly ran the palm of his hand over Kurt’s stomach. “Apology accepted, baby.” The speed Marcus was impaling Kurt on his cock increased and Kurt slumped forward a little without thinking about it.

The change in angle meant that Marcus’s cock was now brushing against his prostate with every other thrust. The table was creaking under Kurt’s weight as Marcus now ploughed into his ass. That sound, combined with the cock in his ass, made Kurt’s cock leak and throb even more.

He was seconds away from saying screw it and accepting the punishment when Marcus reached around and wrapped his fingers around Kurt’s cock.

“Daddy,” Kurt breathed happily, letting his eyes flicker closed. He leant his forehead against the table, turning his head to the side with a blissful smile on his face. “Daddy, please cum in my pussy,” he begged. He felt like he was floating, and each thrust of Marcus’s cock grounded him again with a pleasurable shock. “My pussy is aching for you, Daddy.”

Marcus moaned loudly. Without warning, he tightened his grip on Kurt’s hips and got to his feet. The table creaked even more under their combined weight as Marcus increased the speed of his thrusts. This time he was hitting Kurt’s prostate with almost every thrust.

Tears formed in the corners of Kurt’s eyes at the brutal pace. He was gasping for breath and babbling probably nonsensical words but couldn’t bring himself to care. Marcus just felt too good.

“Are you going to cum for daddy?” Marcus asked in Kurt’s ear. “I want to fill your pussy, but only when you show me you deserve it. Come on daddy’s cock.”

Kurt inhaled sharply at the words and nodded his head vigorously. “Yes, Daddy. I want to come on your cock. Daddy’s cock is all I need.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Marcus grin and he thrust almost violently into Kurt’s used hole. “What are you waiting for baby? The longer you take, the less I’m going to want to come in your slutty hole.”

With a groan, Kurt pushed back against Marcus, meeting his forward thrust with so much force that he was slammed even harder against the table. The shock of the impact, as well as the impaling in his ass, was enough to push Kurt over the edge and he spilt his seed with a moan of, “Daddy!”

Behind him, the feeling of Kurt’s ass tightening around his cock made Marcus moan his name. His thrusts faltered for a moment before he picked up the pace once more.

“You’re such a good boy. You feel so good for Daddy.”

Kurt groaned and forced his eyes open so he could look over his shoulder at Marcus. “Please, Daddy,” he begged. “Fill my pussy.”

Marcus thrust into Kurt’s ass once more, before he followed Kurt’s request and came deep inside Kurt’s ass. Kurt gasped with pleasure as his insides were rushed with liquid and he felt his cock begin to twitch again with interest.

He loved being filled with cum and it was his intention to be filled with as much of it as he could one day. But for now, he would settle for one boy at a time.

Slowly Marcus came back to himself and he gently eased back off Kurt, letting the other teenager sit back up in his lap, his softening cock sliding out of Kurt’s slick body as he did so.

Kurt groaned at the loss and quickly reached for the discarded plug. He wasn’t willing to give up being filled so soon. Wordlessly he held it up and asked Marcus to do the honours.

With a small smile, Marcus took the plug from Kurt’s fingers and gently slid it into Kurt’s used hole. There was no resistance and Marcus couldn’t help smiling as he ran his index finger around the rim of the plug’s base.

When Marcus’s cum was plugged inside of his body, Kurt grinned and turned around in the other’s lap. He didn’t bother to pull his trousers back up as he straddled Marcus’s thighs, facing him this time.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Kurt said softly, running his hands through Marcus’s hair and tilting his head back so he could kiss him properly.

Marcus let Kurt map the inside of his mouth with his tongue for a good five minutes, before he pulled back and met Kurt’s eyes. “You’re really into this whole ‘daddy’ thing, aren’t you?” There was amazement in his voice as he ran his hands down Kurt’s back.

Kurt grinned widely against Marcus’s mouth. “Of course,” he replied. “You can’t tell me you don’t find it hot… Daddy.”

The other chuckled and cupped Kurt’s ass, pulling him closer again. “I think it’s very hot, baby boy,” he agreed. “Just as hot as you.”

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss which neither of them wanted to be the first to break. Eventually, the need to breathe became too strong, and they parted.

“We should probably get out of here before we get caught,” Marcus said, his breath coming in soft pants as he leant his forehead against Kurt’s.

Reluctantly, Kurt agreed and slowly slid to his feet. As he stood, there was an ache he had become used to feeling during his relationship with Lucas. The memory of what had caused the sensation made his cock twitch and Kurt was suddenly eager to get to either of their rooms so they could be completely alone.

They tucked themselves back into their slacks and Kurt gathered his belongings. He left the thick research book where it was lying forgotten about on the table; he didn’t particularly want to bump into the librarian with cum filling his ass and causing his clothes to stick to his cock.

As he grabbed his backpack, he turned back to Marcus. He was watching Kurt’s eyes movement with hunger in his eyes and Kurt flashed him a grin, knowing that they were going to be having some more fun when they got back to the dorms.

Kurt slid his hand into Marcus’s and laced their fingers together. “Come on, Daddy,” he whispered, fluttering his eyelashes up at Marcus and tugging his hand. “Let’s get out of here, so you can play with my pussy again.”


	3. Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ethan spanked me before he fucked me near the swimming pool.”

When it had first been announced, a Homecoming dance at Dalton had made absolutely no sense to Kurt.

Dalton was an all-boys school and, while there was a healthy-sized gay population, Kurt knew that the number of straight students far outweighed them. He was sure very few of those straight students wanted to take one of their gay classmates as their date.

The principal had been quick to add that while the dance would be held at Dalton, they would be joining with their sister school, St Mary’s which was less than a mile away. A collective sigh of relief had swept through the school and all had been back to normal.

It was Kurt’s first time attending a dance and he had been looking forward to the evening all week leading up to the event. He didn’t have a date, but he didn’t care; he was sure he would find someone to dance with him.

Classes had been cancelled on the Friday of the dance to allow the teachers to prepare for the onslaught of students that would be roaming the halls later that evening. Most students had been ecstatic at their sudden free time and had immediately headed out of the building to enjoy the last remnants of fall sunshine.

Kurt, however, had set about pampering himself to prepare for the evening. It had been a long time since he’d taken the whole day to himself, without having to rush through his process. He had even fended off Lucas’s advances, which had earned him a questionable look from the head boy, but he hadn’t pushed Kurt for more.

Donning a pair of black, floral lace crotchless panties, Kurt nodded approvingly at his reflection in the mirror before continuing to dress. Tight black trousers easily slid up his thighs and hugged his ass tightly as he fastened them. Lucas and Marcus were going to go wild when they saw what he was wearing.

It was really a shame they were both chaperoning the dance and wouldn’t be able to get away from their duties without getting in trouble.

Kurt’s black shirt was just as figure hugging and he left the top two buttons unfastened; just enough to give away teases of the skin underneath, but not enough to put everything on show.

He gave his reflection one last look and nibbled his lips a little, giving him the perfect post blow job pout. His hair was perfectly styled but toused in just the right way to make it seem like uncaring hands had been run through it.

The auditorium had been decorated to the nines with balloons and tissue paper in a perfect demonstration of even money not being able to escape tired cliches.

A few heads turned to look at Kurt as he entered the room, but they quickly lost interest after taking in his outfit. Kurt didn’t mind the lack of attention; he was too busy soaking up the atmosphere in the room.

He recognised a few of the female students from St Mary’s as he made his way around the room but didn’t know them well enough to stop and speak to them. It wasn’t often their paths crossed, and the schools tended to stay on their own campuses except for special occasions.

There was a small stage at one end of the room, where a DJ had been set up and was currently playing a medley of the latest chart hits at a volume that was just shy of being too loud. A few people were dancing in the centre of the room, but they seemed to be saving their energy for later in the evening, so it looked a little sad.

A long table lined the opposite side of the room and, as Kurt made his way over, he realised it held finger food and several bowls of punch. He briefly wondered how long it would be before the juice was spiked – if it wasn’t already.

Kurt jumped in surprise when he felt a presence behind him and felt hot breath on his ear. “You look like you’ve been fucked, baby,” Marcus’s voice said in his ear. The music in the room was loud enough that Marcus didn’t have to lower his voice for fear of being overheard.

He grinned widely and turned around to face Marcus. The other teenager was dressed in his Dalton uniform, presumably a ploy to make the chaperones stand out from the regular students. “That’s the plan, Daddy,” Kurt replied, smiling coyly at Marcus and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Marcus chuckled and shook his head affectionately. “You have no idea how much I wish I could bend you over this table and fuck your pussy myself,” he stated. This time he did drop his voice low enough to be barely audible over the music playing in the background.

It had been _months_ since Lucas had introduced him to the wonders of sex, and Kurt had a lot more experience than he’d had back then. That experience was the only thing stopping Kurt’s cock from instantly springing to attention at Marcus’s words.

“I wish you could, Daddy,” Kurt whispered, offering Marcus a smile to show he was being genuine. While he wasn’t dating either of the two boys who fucked him on a frequent basis, Kurt cared deeply for them both and looked forward to spending time with each.

Marcus returned the smile and was about to say something when they heard someone shout his name from across the room. An exasperated look crossed Marcus’s face and he offered Kurt an apologetic smile. “Be a good boy, baby,” Marcus said.

Kurt beamed and nodded his head. “I will,” he promised, watching as the older teenager walked away from him, leaving Kurt standing alone by the punchbowl.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Kurt had danced with a few of his classmates, laughing at their antics and generally having fun. He had been right about the punch being spiked, and after having enough to give him a buzz, had avoided the connection altogether. He still remembered puking on Miss Pillsbury’s shoes and had no desire to complete a repeat performance.

Kurt was sitting on the bleachers, trying to decide whether he wanted to carry on dancing or hunt down Lucas when someone sat down next to him. It was Ethan Talkia; captain of the lacrosse team. In a break from tradition, he was wearing a black blazer over a silver shirt, which was accompanied by an equally dark pair of jeans.

“Hey, Kurt,” Ethan greeted, offering him a warm smile. “You look like you’re having fun.”

A chuckle escaped Kurt and he nodded his head. “I’ve never been to a dance like this before.” He didn’t feel any shame in admitting the truth to Ethan. It wasn’t exactly a secret that his previous school had been anything less than accommodating for students who were different, especially when they were gay like Kurt.

Beside him, Ethan hummed in understanding. “I was surprised when you didn’t arrive with a date,” he admitted, glancing shyly at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “No one asked,” he replied. “But it’s okay, I’ve had fun dancing with my friends. I would have liked to meet someone here though.” Kurt wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Ethan was hitting on him, and there wasn’t a single part of him that had any problem with that.

Ethan was silent following Kurt’s words, and he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he had misread the situation and had scared Ethan away. “I’d love to get out of here with you,” he confessed, dropping his hand onto Kurt’s thigh, just above his knee.

Making his mind up took very little time and Kurt smiled back at Ethan as he placed his hand over Ethan’s. “I think that sounds like an amazing idea.”

On the seat beside him, Ethan’s back straightened in surprise and he stared at Kurt. “Really?” he asked, confusion clear in his voice as he tried to work out whether Kurt was messing with him. Kurt laughed and nodded his head. “Do you have to tell your friends where you’re going?” he offered, being more of a gentleman than Kurt was used to his lovers being.

Kurt’s eyes flickered over to where to the dancefloor where his friends were still enjoying themselves before he looked back at Ethan. “I don’t think they’ll miss me.” He laced his fingers with Ethan’s and used the grip to pull him to his feet. “Come on.”

Barely anyone paid them any attention as they left the auditorium. Although, Marcus did catch Kurt’s eye and gave him a salacious wink when he saw who Kurt was leaving with.

The pair had barely made it out of the room when Ethan seemed to lose grip on his control. He tightened his grip on Kurt’s hand and pulled him closer. Kurt just about registered the change in movement before his back hit the wall, and Ethan’s mouth was on his.

Kurt groaned into the onslaught and instinctively wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck, pulling him closer as their tongues tangled.

“God, Kurt,” Ethan whispered, pulling back a fraction when the initial flare of arousal had dimmed. “Sorry, I just couldn’t…”

Kurt silenced him by sliding his tongue into Ethan’s mouth, running it over the roof of the other’s mouth. “Don’t apologise,” he instructed. He reached down for the belt at Ethan’s waist, only to be stopped by dark-skinned hands. He looked up at Ethan questioningly. “Don’t you want me?”

He didn’t have to feign the hurt and confusion too hard. In the last four months, he had never been denied what he wanted sexually. It was a feeling Kurt had been starting to get used to, so being rejected stung that little bit more.

Ethan let out a slightly hysterical sounding laugh. “Are you kidding? Of course, I want you. Just…” He glanced nervously over his shoulder. “Not here.”

Realisation dawned on Kurt then and he started feeling silly for thinking that someone like Ethan would lead him on, only to turn him away. “I know just the place,” Kurt whispered, grabbing the other’s hands and pulling him down the corridor.

They passed a few students who were drunkenly stumbling their way toward the dormitories, but Kurt changed direction at the end of the corridor, drawing a surprised gasp from Ethan when he realised where they were headed.

Dalton’s swimming pool was lit eerily as they slipped in through the door. When it was closed behind them, the sounds of the dance disappeared immediately, and the room was plunged into silence.

Kurt’s moans were going to sound _amazing_ echoing off the tiled walls, he thought with a shiver of anticipation.

Ethan glanced at the pool nervously, before his eyes flickered up to Kurt. “Are we going swimming?”

Kurt shook his head and offered Ethan a reassuring smile. He reached for Ethan’s hand and tugged him over to the wall. “I didn’t think we’d be disturbed here.” Even his whispers sounded amplified in the empty space.

He leant back against the wall and pulled Ethan firmly against his body, trapping him between it and the wall. Kurt offered Ethan a smile as he wrapped his arms around Ethan, before picking up where they had left off.

Despite a nervous start, it didn’t take long for Ethan to find his footing and he was soon showing Kurt how good a kisser he was. Kurt could barely keep up with the thrusts and strokes of Ethan’s tongue, and it was all he could do to hold on for the ride.

When Ethan jerked his hips forward and Kurt felt his erection brush against his own, he knew it was time to move things along.

Without breaking the kiss, Kurt reached between their bodies and made quick work of Ethan’s belt. The other teenager gasped as Kurt slid a hand into his underwear and began stroking his cock with sure movements. The cock in his hands felt thinner than Marcus and Lucas, Kurt thought, but it was an inch or two longer. A thought which made Kurt’s mouth water.

Roughly, Ethan pulled his mouth away from Kurt’s and panted harshly in his ear as he bucked into Kurt’s hand. Kurt twisted his fist and Ethan’s mouth fell open in a surprised ‘O’.

“Kurt,” Ethan panted, continuing to piston his hips forward into Kurt’s hand. “I want to see you.”

With difficulty, Kurt released his grip on Ethan’s cock and pushed the other teenager back a small step. He made quick work of the zipper on his trousers and pushed them down his thighs. His cock was straining against the lacy front of his panties, and a wet spot was rapidly forming from the precum pooling at the head.

Ethan’s eyes widened when he saw what Kurt was wearing and he let out a low whistle. “Wow, Kurt,” he whispered, reaching out and running his index finger over the lace in the front. “You’re gorgeous.”

No matter how many times he was told it, Kurt could never help preening under the praise when it was given to him. Instead of replying, he slid his hand into the front of the panties and curled his fist around his own cock. He didn’t pull it out and the lace strained in protest at the extra bulge he created. Ethan’s eyes followed his every movement as Kurt pumped his erection slowly, putting on a show for the other teenager.

Ethan took a step forward, pressing Kurt back against the wall once more, making Kurt gasp at the cold tiles against his back. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Kurt’s hand stilled around his cock, where it was still trapped between their bodies.

The taller teenager’s hands slipped around Kurt’s back, reaching down to cup his ass as he rutted against his cock. He stilled for a second when he felt the back lace disappear; these panties had been designed specifically to make sure his crack and hole were easily accessible.

“Are they _crotchless_?” Ethan asked, his voice dropping to send a shiver down Kurt’s spine.

Kurt grinned at him and nodded his head. “You won’t tell anyone, will you? They’re against the dress code.” There was no such rule, but Kurt had quickly realised that he like role-playing with Marcus. He was curious to see where he could take it with Ethan.

Ethan didn’t speak for a moment as he thought about what Kurt was offering him without specifically saying anything. His fingers dipped into the gap of lace and he seemed to have made up his mind.

“It’s very brave of you to think you could get away with this kind of infringement,” Ethan said. There was still a note of nervousness to his voice, telling Kurt that he wasn’t sure whether he’d crossed the line.

To put him at ease, Kurt pulled his hand from his panties. “Please don’t punish me, Sir,” he whispered. He brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly began licking the precum from his fingers, all the while keeping his eyes firmly locked on Ethan.

A visible shiver passed down Ethan’s spine at Kurt’s words. Without waiting for a reply from Ethan, Kurt pulled his pants back up and reached for Ethan’s hand. He laced their fingers together and pulled Ethan a little way down the pool. There was a tiled bench jutting out from the wall that was usually used by those who had been pulled out of the pool for misbehaving.

Ethan caught onto what Kurt wanted halfway there and their positions quickly shifted so Kurt was the one being led to his punishment.

Without prompting, Ethan sat down on the bench and spread his thighs a little. “Well?” he asked when Kurt didn’t make a move to follow. “What are you waiting for?” There was an authoritative tone to his voice that made Kurt’s cock stir where it had been left unattended.

He took a step forward and crouched down next to Ethan. He was about to drape himself over his lap when Ethan raised a hand and stopped him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” His dark eyes flicked down to Kurt’s still covered ass. “Leave the panties where they are.”

Kurt groaned and reached down, pushing his trousers back down to mid-thigh. He couldn’t resist cupping himself through the panties, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Ethan, but the other man didn’t speak as Kurt slowly lowered himself into Ethan’s lap.

Ethan ran a hand over Kurt’s ass, dipping his index finger into the crack to tease his hole. Kurt groaned and pressed back against the hand. Above him, Ethan tutted and pressed his left hand against Kurt’s lower back, making him lie flat once more.

“Please,” Kurt whimpered, wiggling his ass to try and goad Ethan into getting with the picture.

A soft chuckle sounded in the silent room around them, and Ethan tapped his fingers against the lace covered skin of Kurt’s ass. “So pretty when you beg,” he whispered. “But you’re not supposed to be enjoying this,” he reminded Kurt. “You’re being punished for breaking the rules. Do you understand?”

Kurt’s shivered and swallowed thickly, playing his part perfectly. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. He yelped when Ethan landed a warning swat on his ass and ordered him to speak up. His second agreement was louder and echoed against the tiled walls.

“That’s more like it,” Ethan praised, running his palm soothingly over the skin he had just hit. “We’ll start with five and see if you’ve learnt your lesson.”

Kurt couldn’t help letting out a whine in response to the words. He didn’t want _five_. If he was going to be spanked, he wanted to feel Ethan for days afterwards.

Above him, Ethan chuckled and circled his finger around Kurt’s hole. “As much as I would love to turn this ass red, I want to fuck it more.”

“Fuck,” Kurt whispered, letting his head drop forward as he tried to remember how to breathe. “Please, Sir.”

There was a moment of hesitation, presumably while Ethan tried to decide if _he_ wanted to go through with this. Kurt didn’t speak while the other teenager made his decision.

Ethan lifted his hand off Kurt’s ass and he didn’t have to wait long for that hand to come down on his skin in a sharp slap. The answering gasp from Kurt morphed into a moan at the flare of pain that shot through him at the contact.

“I think you should keep count,” Ethan half-suggested, half-ordered.

Kurt rushed to comply with Ethan’s wishes and he half-moaned, “One, Sir.”

The second slap hit the exact same spot, making Kurt hiss in pain and arch his back. He had been expecting Ethan to vary where he was hitting, but the older teenager had to have aimed for the same spot intentionally.

Above him, Ethan cleared his throat and Kurt remembered that he was supposed to be counting. “Two, Sir,” he ground out through gritted teeth.

Above him, Ethan chuckled to himself. “I _did_ say that you weren’t supposed to enjoy this,” he pointed out. When Kurt didn’t speak in response, he added, “If you want to stop, all you have to do is say so.”

For the first time since he had been fucked by Lucas, Kurt paused to think about what he wanted. He knew without a doubt that Ethan would listen to him. He also knew that he was never going to turn down someone’s sexual advances.

“There are still three more left, Sir,” Kurt reminded him after a moment.

The hand on his ass stilled as Ethan took in his words. He didn’t waste more time asking Kurt whether he was sure before he landed another slap on the same part of his ass.

Kurt cried out and lurched forward on Ethan’s lap. “Three, Sir.” The skin on left ass cheek was already starting to feel hot, and Kurt found himself feeling glad that Ethan hadn’t decided on to give him more spanks. He was sure that he would have been begging for Ethan to stop, then.

The fourth slap, again in the same spot, seemed to echo louder in the silence of the swimming pool and Kurt felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Between his legs, he could feel that his cock was no longer hard, and he couldn’t help wondering if he had made a huge mistake.

“Four, Sir.”

Kurt gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes closed in anticipation of the fifth and final hit. When it didn’t come, he peeled them open and glanced over his shoulder.

When Ethan caught him looking, he grinned widely. “Do you have lube?” he asked.

“Back right pocket,” Kurt answered. He had planned on getting fucked by _someone,_ so he had made sure to slide a packet of one-use lube in his pocket before leaving his dorm. It wasn’t much, but it would give Ethan enough slick to loosen Kurt’s hole before fucking him.

The sound of the packet ripping sounded just before the scent of strawberry filled the area (his obsession with the scent was _totally_ Lucas’s fault), and Kurt felt a finger skim his hole. He quickly shook his head and pushed himself up a little. “Use two,” he instructed, glancing at Ethan over his shoulder.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Kurt continued, “I can take it,” he insisted. “I want to feel you.”

A soft moan slipped from Ethan’s lips and Kurt felt his cock twitch against his side. “Jesus, Kurt,” Ethan breathed with a small shake of his head. The one finger at Kurt’s ass was quickly paired with Ethan’s middle finger and they slowly began to breech Kurt’s body.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the burn but didn’t make any effort to stop Ethan. In his panties, he felt his cock began to take an interest again and he couldn’t resist pressing back against Ethan’s hand. They were silent as Ethan slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Kurt’s body; the only sound that could be heard in the swimming pool was the sound of Kurt’s gasps whenever Ethan pushed a little deeper than he had before.

“I’m not sure I can use three fingers,” Ethan cautioned, and Kurt could feel the tip of his ring finger skirting around his open entrance. Kurt wasn’t surprised; there wasn’t much lube in those packets.

“It’s okay,” Kurt groaned. He couldn’t help bucking his hips forward a little, looking for friction on his trapped cock.

Ethan pumped his fingers into Kurt a few more times before he deemed Kurt as stretched as he was going to be. He plunged the digits in once more, before pulling them out and drawing a whine from Kurt in the process.

The fifth and final slap to Kurt’s ass was so sudden that it made him yell loudly and arch his back once more. As distracting as Ethan’s fingers had been, Kurt had forgotten there was still a slap remaining.

“Five, Sir,” Kurt whispered, trying to regulate his heartbeat following the surprise hit.

Ethan hummed in satisfaction as Kurt finished counting. “Let’s get you up, sweetheart,” he whispered, nudging Kurt in encouragement.

It took Kurt a second to be able to straighten his legs due to the angle he had been sitting at, but he didn’t have to worry about it for long. Ethan reached out and pulled Kurt down onto to bench. The cold tiles were soothing on his stinging ass and Kurt couldn’t help pressing himself back against it.

Ethan turned so he was kneeling one knee against the bench, supporting most of his weight with his other foot on the floor. He pumped his cock twice, smearing what was left of the lube against his skin. He gently pushed Kurt’s legs up a little, clearly being conscious of the fact that his trousers were still halfway down his thighs.

While Kurt appreciated the thoughtfulness Ethan was showing, he was starting to get impatient; he wanted that cock in him sooner rather than later. He looped his arm around his bent legs and pulled them up tighter to his chest.

“I’m very flexible,” he said with a smirk when Ethan threw a surprised look in his direction.

Ethan chuckled and shuffled closer. “Good to know.”

He gently pressed his cock into Kurt’s body and Kurt had to bite back the frustrated growl. Kurt knew that Ethan was trying to be a gentleman and, while he appreciated it, slow lovemaking didn’t exactly appeal to Kurt.

Kurt pressed his hips back against Ethan, pushing more of the other’s cock into his body.

“Kurt…” Ethan gave a strangled moan and closed his eyes.

He smirked and rolled his hips, letting out an exaggerated moan. “Please, Sir,” he begged. “Fuck me.”

Ethan moaned and his hips jerked forward out of reflex. “God,” he groaned. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

As he began to move his hips, Ethan reached between their bodies to where Kurt’s cock was once more straining against the lace of his panties. His hand was smooth as it wrapped around Kurt and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

Kurt reached up to pull Ethan down as much as he could with his legs trapped between them and kissed him passionately. The change in position meant that Ethan was much better placed to be hitting his prostate with every other thrust and it wasn’t long before Kurt was writhing around underneath him.

“Sir,” he panted, carding his fingers through Ethan’s curly black hair. “Please. I need to cum.”

The steady rhythm Ethan had built up faltered at Kurt’s pleading. “Do it,” he ordered, pushing into Kurt marginally harder and drawing a pleased moan from Kurt. “Cum for me. Let me see that pretty little face as you mess up these cute little panties.”

Kurt whimpered and screwed his eyes closed at the wave of lust that pushed through him at the words spilling from Ethan’s lips.

“Fuck,” he panted, pressing his hips back to meet Ethan’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before he lost the last of his control and came with a grunt into his panties, covering Ethan’s hand in the process.

Ethan’s mouth fell open as Kurt tightened around him, seconds before he followed Kurt’s example and spilt himself deep into Kurt’s body.


	4. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nick was in my room, in the morning."

Kurt loved waking up naturally, without an alarm clock or loud classmates bringing him rudely back into wakefulness.

With his eyes still closed, he rolled onto his back and felt a smile spread across his face. There was sunlight coming through the window, telling Kurt that his roommate was already awake. He didn’t mind that Nick hadn’t left them closed; the mid-morning sun warmed his skin where his sheets had fallen away as he’d rolled over.

Slowly, Kurt raised his arms above his head, stretching his full body out like a cat. He slowly lowered his arms, letting his fingers trail absently down his chest and across his nipples as he did.

He shifted a little on the mattress and let his legs fall open slightly. Nature meant he had woken up already half hard, and Kurt slipped his fingers around the base of his cock. He hadn’t jerked off on his own much lately and he had almost started to forget what the feeling of his own hand felt like.

Kurt let out a pleased sigh as he curled his fingers around the shaft. The velvety skin under his palm felt familiar, like coming home after spending all term at school. He knew exactly what he needed to do to make himself writhe and pant heavily, but he was in no hurry to speed things along.

He pumped his fist, making sure to keep the pace steady and his grip even. His mind began to wander, and Kurt smirked to himself as his brain began to circle through the students of Dalton he had been with in the past. He felt heat curl in his belly as he considered which one of his fellow classmates that he would like to fuck his ass next.

“Kurt?”

His eyes flew open in surprise at the sound of Nick’s voice coming from the foot of his bed. He had been so involved in his little fantasy that he hadn’t even heard the door open. Nick’s eyes were wide as he stared at the teenager on the bed, and there was a slight colour to his cheeks.

There was also no hiding the obvious tent in Nick’s trousers.

Kurt very quickly analysed the situation. He could apologise to Nick for giving him a show and they could awkwardly go on as if nothing had happened. Or, Kurt could make the best of a bad situation.

He gave his cock a single stroke before he pushed himself into a kneeling position on the mattress. “Why don’t you let me take care of that?” he asked, crawling closer to Nick, who was still glued to the spot.

When Nick didn’t react to Kurt’s proximity, he took that as his cue to continue. Kurt met Nick’s eyes as he unfastened the button and zipper on Nick’s trousers.

The sound of the zipper being pushed down seemed to pull Nick from his daze. “Kurt!” Nick squeaked. He placed his hands over Kurt’s but didn’t make a move to push him away. “What are you doing?”

Kurt smiled up at him and continued unfastening Nick’s trousers. “I want to blow you,” he said softly, massaging Nick’s cock through the material still covering his crotch. Nick swallowed nervously but didn’t speak, and Kurt frowned a little. “Can I?” he asked, trying to bring the other teenager’s attention back to the room.

When Nick still didn’t speak, Kurt pushed himself away from Nick and knelt back on his heels. He was still naked but didn’t care as he waited for Nick to respond.

“I can’t believe the rumours are true,” Nick finally whispered. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, and Nick continued. “That you were a slut, who’s always ready for a fucking.”

Kurt scowled and folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t like that word,” he muttered.

The darker haired teenager raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been sleeping with both Lucas and Marcus for _months_ , not to mention the other guys who’ve probably fucked you,” he pointed out. There was no judgement in his voice; he was simply stating the facts. “What would you call that?”

“I like sex,” Kurt replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” Nick opened his mouth, but Kurt huffed in irritation. “Look, are you going to let me blow you, or are you going to keep judging me? Because if it’s the latter, I’ll have to ask you to leave and let me finish myself off.”

He waved a hand to where his cock was nestled, now soft again, between his legs.

Nick’s mouth snapped closed at Kurt’s words before he slowly nodded his head. Kurt didn’t need a further invitation from the other teenager, he surged up to his knees and dragged Nick closer. His cock twitched as Kurt palmed it through the underwear, but he didn’t waste any more time teasing Nick.

Kurt didn’t like being made to wait for what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to do it anymore. He pushed the zipper the rest of the way down and Nick’s slacks quickly followed. There was a pretty sizeable erection straining against the white material, and Kurt was relieved that he hadn’t misjudged how big Nick was. He wasn’t exactly a size queen but sucking on a small cock just didn’t do it for him.

He gently sucked Nick’s head through the material, thoroughly wetting the fabric and making it stick to Nick’s cock. With deft fingers, Kurt pulled at the elastic band and tugged the underwear down Nick’s thighs. As soon as it was free, his cock sprung to fully erect and Kurt couldn’t help nuzzling with his cheek as he pushed the material out of the way.

“God, Kurt,” Nick whispered, placing his hand on Kurt’s shoulder to steady him. “You look so good on your knees.”

Kurt bit back a grin at the words. He had known Nick would come around to his way of thinking quickly. It wasn’t the first time he had been told _that_ and Kurt knew he was where he was supposed to be.

Kurt opened his mouth and leant forward. The narrower part of Nick’s cock slid past his teeth and Kurt only slowed when he felt the cock widen as he got closer to the middle. When he paused to take a breath, Nick goaded, “Don’t tell me you can’t take the rest.”

Blue eyes narrowed in irritation as Kurt glared up at Nick. With sure movements, he grabbed hold of Nick’s hands and put them on his head. A silent order that Nick was to fuck his mouth. While Nick processed what Kurt was telling him to do, the teenager on his knees moved further forward and took more of the hard cock in his mouth.

He didn’t stop until the head hit the back of his throat, and even then, he only paused to take a breath through his nose. He let out a whine and tapped Nick’s wrists to remind him that he wasn’t supposed to be just holding on for the fun of it.

“Oh,” Nick murmured, finally getting with the picture and tightening his grip on Kurt’s hair.

Still not sure that Nick had figured out what Kurt wanted, he pulled back on Nick’s cock a little. Despite the unsure start, it was clear that Nick had gotten with the picture. As soon as it seemed like Kurt was about to pull away completely, the hands in his hair tightened their grip and Kurt was pulled down further onto Nick’s cock.

When Kurt choked on the hard flesh in his mouth, Nick eased up a little and Kurt could pull his head back to catch his breath.

It didn’t take much longer for Nick to realise that Kurt wanted him to fuck his mouth and he was more than willing to oblige. Every time Kurt acted like he was going to pull away from Nick’s cock, the other teenager tightened his grip and pushed more of himself into Kurt’s mouth.

Tears were streaming down Kurt’s face when he pulled away with such an insistence that Nick had no choice but to let his cock fall from Kurt’s mouth with a pop.

“You look so pretty crying,” Nick whispered, cupping Kurt’s cheek and tilting his head back so they could look each other in the eye.

Kurt was a good enough actor to know that he could cry on demand and it wasn’t hard to make more tears fall from his eyes. When he realised what Kurt was doing, Nick cock twitched and precum dripped from the head.

“How about you get on your hands and knees, and we’ll see if I can’t fuck more tears out of you?” The words were phrased like a question, but Kurt knew an order when he heard it.

With a broken sob that had Nick groaning softly, Kurt pulled away from Nick and shifted around on the bed until he was kneeling, facing away from Nick with his naked ass on display.

“Please,” Kurt begged, hiccuping a little to make the performance of crying that much more believable.

Nick ran a hand over his ass, squeezing the globe firmly, and Kurt felt the mattress dip as Nick knelt behind him. Nick dug his fingernails into his ass and Kurt let out a cry, more tears falling from his cheeks.

Fingers ran over Kurt’s entrance and Nick paused for a second. “With the amount you like to get fucked, I’d thought you’d be constantly lubed up,” he mused.

Kurt turned his head, allowing Nick to see his tear-stained face. “I usually do,” he agreed, crying a little as Nick pressed a dry finger against his hole, but didn’t breach it.

Without another word, Nick lifted his hand to his mouth and greedily sucked in three fingers. Kurt’s eyes dilated as he watched Nick swirl his tongue around the digits, making sure they were fully coated in saliva, before pulling them out.

Saliva wasn’t Kurt’s favourite lubricant, but he didn’t care. The additional sting caused by not being stretched enough was going to add to the tears falling from Kurt’s eyes, which seemed to be getting Nick off.

His body burnt as the other teenager’s finger breached his body and Kurt felt very real tears well up in his eyes. No matter how many times Lucas pinned him down and fucked him with very little warning, a lack of preparation always made Kurt want to scream and push his partner away.

Kurt let out a pained cry as Nick pumped his finger in and out of his body, before quickly adding a second one. It was too soon, but Kurt knew deep down that Nick wasn’t going to give him time to get used to the intrusion.

He wanted Kurt to cry. Hell, he’d said so himself.

“How are you going?” Nick asked, never stopping as he pumped his fingers in and out of Kurt’s body.

Kurt swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and let his head fall forward as he tried to breathe through the pain that was starting to build in his ass. “Hurts,” he eventually managed to groan, his voice thick with tears even as he tried to keep it steady.

Nick hummed in response, but instead of pulling out of Kurt’s body, he simply thrust his fingers in harder. “Don’t keep quiet on me, gorgeous,” he instructed. “I want to hear those delicious cries.”

There was going to be no problem with that, Kurt thought but didn’t say out loud as Nick added a third finger. His hands bunched in the sheets as he tried to stop himself from tensing up at the intrusion. Even his first time with Lucas hadn’t hurt as much as what Nick was doing to him at that moment.

Before Kurt could even think about getting used to the addition of a third finger, Nick pulled all three from his body, making Kurt pant in relief.

Kurt felt the mattress shift and turned his head to see Nick getting to his feet. “Nick?” he asked, voice sounding hoarse from crying.

Nick ignored him and headed over to his side of their shared room. He pulled open his bedside table and extracted something. When he turned, Kurt realised he was holding an almost empty bottle of lube in his hand.

“As pretty as you are crying for me,” Nick began, heading back over to the bed and kneeling back behind Kurt. “I don’t want to be responsible for tearing you open.”

He uncapped the lube, which disappointingly didn’t smell like strawberries, and dribbled a generous amount on Kurt’s hole. A moment later, Kurt heard the unmistakable sound of Nick’s hand moving on his cock, coating it with lube before the bottle was tossed onto the mattress.

Kurt smiled dopily when he felt the head of Nick’s cock press against his hole. “Come on, Nicky,” he goaded. “Fuck me already.” He wriggled his hips to make Nick get with the picture.

Behind him, Nick chuckled breathlessly and pushed fully into Kurt’s body in one fluid movement. “Does that hurt?” the darker haired teen asked, his hips gripping hold of Kurt’s hips tightly.

It didn’t. The lube Nick had introduced had made the transition from fingers to cock that much easier. But Kurt knew the truth wasn’t what Nick wanted to hear.

“Yes,” Kurt whimpered, calling on his acting skills once more. He turned his head to the side and screwed his eyes closed. “Please…” he begged, trailing off to make it obvious that he wasn’t sure if he was begging for Nick to continue or stop.

The fresh tears on his cheeks made Nick’s breath catch in his throat and he jerked his hips forward harshly, pushing more of himself into Kurt’s body and forcing Kurt to adjust his weight on his elbows if he didn’t want to fall over.

“It hurts,” Kurt cried, shaking his head and letting tears splash down onto the bed below him.

Nick growled and pounded into Kurt’s body, grunting deeply every time he bottomed out. “Fuck, you’re so pretty. Crying like a little baby while I fuck your slutty little hole.”

Kurt opened his mouth to complain about being called a ‘slut’, but the words died on his lips as Nick’s cock brushed against his prostate, pulling a cry from Kurt’s lips. “Please,” Kurt begged, throwing away all pretence and pressing back against Nick. He wanted his cock, and he was done putting on a show for the other teenager.

On his hips, Nick’s hands tightened so hard Kurt was positive they were going to give bruises, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be marked by Nick; wanted to feel the other on his skin, just like he would be feeling his cum inside his body.

When Nick released one of his hips, Kurt let out a whine of protest, which quickly turned into a groan of encouragement when those long fingers curled around his cock.

“Yes,” Kurt hissed, letting his head fall forward and his eyes fall closed as Nick stroked his throbbing erection. He was torn between pushing back against the cock inside him and thrusting forward into the hand that was slowly tightening around his own cock.

When Nick’s thrusts began to grow erratic, Kurt knew he was close, and he couldn’t help tightening his ass muscles in anticipation. He wanted Nick to cum. He wanted to cum while Nick pumped his seed deep in Kurt’s body, filling him up completely.

“Cum for me, Kurt,” Nick instructed, tightening his fist almost painfully before he followed his own instructions.

Kurt grinned as warm, wet cum flooded his insides. It was a feeling he had quickly gotten used to and was one he craved over anything else.

Nick pumped his cock once more before Kurt couldn’t hold onto his own orgasm any longer. He came with a loud cry and moan of his roommate’s name, spilling himself all over Nick’s hand and the bed beneath him.

Neither of them spoke as they tried to catch their breath, until Nick rolled them both onto the side, away from the wet patch of cum on the sheets.

Pressing himself against Kurt’s back and not making any effort to pull his now-soft cock from Kurt’s body, Nick brought a hand up to Kurt’s cheeks. He wiped away some of the tears that were still glistening on his cheeks.

“You really are beautiful when you cry,” he whispered. “We should get you some mascara. I’ll bet you look even hotter.”

Kurt laughed. “That really turns you on, doesn’t it?” Nick hummed in agreement and Kurt pulled away from Nick, relishing in the sound his cock made as it slipped from Kurt’s body.

He turned so they were face to face and offered Nick a big grin. “Luckily for you, I’m an amazing actor.” He paused for a beat, long enough to make tears well up in his eyes and he met Nick’s gaze once more.

“Are you ready for round two?” he asked, letting some of the tears fall down his cheeks. “Please?”


End file.
